


Bring Me to Life (Crackfic)

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, In the style of My Immortal, Not serious at all fanfiction, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ur just minding ur own business cleaning with ur bffles Mikasa wen Levi appears!!1!<br/>(Just a really bad crackfic and parody of fanfic cliches in the style of My Immortal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me to Life (Crackfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't serious at all. Just something I wrote because 1) I've been wanting to write this for a while and 2) there was a resurgence of crackfics so I figured now was a good time to write it.

A/N: thiz is my first fic!!! Hope u guys liek it <3 <3 <3

  
*Your P.O.V.* 

It was a really hot in the rooma that you and Mikasa were cleaning in. _Stupid Levi heichou,_ you thought as you squeejeed the window. _All I did was sleepi n feive extra minutes!!!!! And he makes me clean an entire room by myself?!?!? What a jerk!_

"What am I chopped liver?" Mikasa asked. She was telepathetic in addition to her awesome titan killing powers. 

"Sorry Miki, I didn't mean it like tht," you apologized, giving her a frowny face. Just then Levi walked into the room with a scowl on his face. 

"Are you two shitheads almost done in here?" he demanded, running a finger on a table. A stripe of dust gathered on his finger. "What the shit, this is still dirty! [First] stay here and clean it. Ackerman, you can go." Mikasa gave you a condescension look before leaving the room, shutting the room behind her. _Well I'm a goner. GOod bye world._ you thought, your [e/c] orbs watching as Levi walked towards you. His blue (A/N they're blue okay!!!) orbs were fixated on you like a wolf looks at its pray. 

"I-I'm sorry, sir," yousaid, biting your lower lip in fear. _What is he gonna do?_ you thought. Suddenly he grabbed your collar and kissed you! "Wait, what?" you said, shocked. 

"II've always loved you, brat, and you just looked too kawaii biting your lip. It's your fault I kissed you," he said. (A/N: Victim blaming is sooooo romantic!!!!11!!1!  <3) 

"I'm sorry heichou," you said. I can't believe it! He loves me! you thought with joy. 

"You'll make up for it in time," he said, smugly grinning. He pushed you down onto the table. "You made me kiss you and you can't clean worth shit." He kissed the dangly thing of your ear before whispering huskily and sexily to you. "I'm going to punish you for it." 

OMG!!1!!! 

  
A/N: fangs 4 reading (geddit, it's a reference?). I wont update until I've gotten 4 goood reviews. Fuck off preps.


End file.
